Alice
Alice Nonomura (野々村アリス Nonomura Arisu) (Alice Tsukagami (塚神アリス Tsukagami Arisu) in Bloody Roar) is a rabbit zoanthrope who was kidnapped as a child by a secret research institution that conspired to use zoanthropes as weapons. After being subjected to physical experimentation, her latent powers were awakened, after which she was used as a test subject and given battle training. However, she managed to escape the institution before being brainwashed, earning herself the freedom she had long sought. While hiding herself to regain her composure, she began to worry about a girl that Alice befriended in the institution. Because the girl sacrificed herself by distracting Alice's pursuers during her escape, Alice decided to come out of hiding and fight against the institution. After the events of the story, Alice is adopted by her aunt Mitsuko and lives a peaceful life as a part of her family. Story Bloody Roar/Beastorizer Alice grew up deprived of happiness, due to her childhood kidnapping by a secret research institution that conspires to use zoanthropes as weapons. After awakening her to her latent powers through being subjected to physical experimentation, she was used as a test subject and given battle training. However, she managed to escape from the institution just before a brainwashing that would have left her as a combat automaton; instead she succeeded in getting the freedom she had sought. At first, all she could do was hide herself from her pursuers. As she recovered her composure, she began to worry about a girl who had been sharing the hard lot of the institution and loves Alice like her sister. Because the girl sacrificed herself by distracting Alice's pursuers during the escape, the girl failed to get away. To save this girl from the enemy, Alice decided to come out of hiding, fight her pursuers and fail the scheme to develop armed zoanthropes. Bloody Roar 2 She was kidnapped by a secret research institution that conspired to use zoanthropes as assault weapons. Her latent powers as a beast were awakened in their experiments. She escaped from the institution just before a brainwashing that would have left her as a combat automaton. A girl named Uriko, who was with Alice at the institution, failed to get away during the escape. Alice decided to fight back against the institution to save Uriko. With the help of Mitsuko, Uriko's mother, Alice manages to save Uriko and escape to safety. The three then set out to lead a happy peaceful life as a family. Since then, Alice has graduated from high school and left home to study and become a nurse. During her training at the hospital she interns at, she is again confronted with her past by an encounter with Yugo Ogami. Yugo has been sent to the ER for treatment for some serious wounds. Before the doctors can examine him, he rushes out of the ER but not before bumping into Alice. Though Alice is somewhat excited to see him again, Yugo is in too much of a hurry to talk and catch up with her. On her way home after this unexpected encounter, Alice is confronted by a mysterious woman who seems to know all about her past. This woman informs her that Yugo is in serious trouble and gives Alice a piece of paper that contains information on Yugo's whereabouts. Watching Alice disappear in the distance, the mysterious woman whispers, "Phew, finally she took the bait. I haven't been on a mission like this in a long time. What's next?..." Bloody Roar 3 Alice Tsukagami, a lady who eases heart of injurers and sick people with her generous love.Being a good friend of YUGO since she was a teenager, she cooperates with YUGO and participates in the volunteer activity of NGO taking a leave from the hospital in which she works as a professional nurse. But she is anxious about YUGO who went out alone to pursue the mystery of the "XGC", so Alice decides to go after YUGO. Neither the risk that is waiting ahead nor the threat of the "XGC" which has appeared also on her body can change her decision -- Extreme/Primal Fury "I wonder how he is doing?" She sighs unconsciously. The management of W.O.C. has been dramatically changed. Originally W.O.C. was established to protect Zoanthropes from attacks by radical groups that were also trying to exterminate "Zoanthrope Release Front Line." But soon W.O.C. was constituted as a volunteer group and then a company where jobless Zoanthropes were hired to work; and lately W.O.C. has grown to a commercial enterprise. "I wonder if anything happened to Bakuryu recently. I know a letter came from YUGO, but he doesn't show it to me." Alice knows vaguely the reason why YUGO left, and she also feels agreeable with YUGO. However what she feels pity is that she was not invited to go with YUGO. Alice feels lonesome because it seems Bakuryu knows various things, but she is informed nothing." "I have acquainted with Yugo longer than Bakuryu has...." However, she is not sure if she could have seen Yugo off tenderly and understandingly suppose she was there. "Judging from this and that, Bakuryu is more matured than I am." As for Bakuryu, he has been positioned as the vice-president of W.O.C. as a result of one sentence he mentioned, "We should create employment if we can't find it." But he has been lucky to have marvelous supporters; he is fulfilling his role successfully. "I never expected such a naive ninja could operate much of excellent business." Alice imagines how joyful YUGO feels when he hears what Bakuryu is doing. She smiles happily, then suddenly the door is knocked. "Yes, what is it? A letter? From Long? For what?" Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay Alice doesn't have much force but is superb in speed and jumping power. She is deadly when she links attacks and rushes her opponent. Beast Drives * [[Lifting Star Lane|'Lifting Star Lane']] * [[Bunny Love|'Bunny Love']] Command List Theme * [[Angel Fire|'Angel Fire']] (Bloody Roar 1) * [[This One's For You|'This One's For You']] (Bloody Roar 2) Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight * In Battle * "Sorry" * "This one's for you" Victory * "You should take better care of yourself" Losing * Videos Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Bloody Roar 1 Category:Bloody Roar 2 Category:Bloody Roar 3 Category:Bloody Roar Extreme Category:Bloody Roar 4